Stand out
by PotterDisneySoul
Summary: Songfiic! A la mitad, cambie la manera de poner la letra de la cancion. Bueno. Trent se decide a por fin confesarle algo muy importante a Gwen y la tiene que buscar por todo el campamento. ¿La encontrara? ¿Que le contestará Gwen a Trent?


Ese era el día. Tenía que hacerlo. Pero estaba muy nervioso. Ella nunca se ha fijado en mí. Soy tipo invisible para ella. Quisiera que por una vez notara que estoy aquí

**Open up your eyes, take a look at me.**

**Get the picture fixed in your memory**

**Abre tus ojos, toma un vistazo de mí**

**Pon la imagen fija en tu memoria**

Empecé a caminar fuera de la cabaña. Al salir me encontré a Owen.

-Oye, Owen, ¿no has visto a Gwen?

-Ehmm… No, no la he visto. Pero si la veo en la cocina le diré que la buscas

-De acuerdo, gracias viejo.

**I'm driven by a rythm like the beat of a heart**

**And I won't stop until I start to stand out. ****To stand out.**

**Estoy guiado por un ritmo como el latido de un corazón**

**Y no me detendré hasta que empiece a destacar. A destacar**

Me armé de todo el valor y seguí en mi búsqueda. No era la primera vez que estaba haciendo algo como eso, pero al hacerlo con Gwen…. Bueno, ella me hacía volverme loco, tenía algo que la hacia diferente a todas las demás chicas

**Some people settle for the typical thing, living all their lives waiting in the wings**

**It ain't a question of "if", just a matter of time before I move to the front of the line**

**Algunas personas se conforman con lo típico, viven sus vidas esperando**

**No es una cuestión de "Si", solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que me mueva al frente **

**De la linea **

Siempre me fastidiaban antes. Porque, aunque no lo crean, yo era muy tímido. Me decían que si no podía vencer mi timidez, me quedaría solo. Pero me cambié y estoy dispuesto a todo para hacer que ella vea que todo lo que busca lo tiene justo en frente. Seguí caminando, la busqué por todo el campamento.

**And once you're watching every move that I make, you gotta believe that I've got what it takes to stand out above the crowd even if I gotta shout out loud. 'Til mine is the only face you see I'm gonna stand out, so you notice me.**

**Y una vez que estes viendo cada movimiento que hago, tendrás que creer que tengo lo que hace falta para destacar, por encima de la multitud incluso si tengo que gritar muy fuerte. Hasta que mi rostro sea el único que veas, voy a destacar para que me notes**

Despues de varios minutos de buscarla, me estaban matando de cansancio mis piernas. Me senté a la sombra de un árbol, a la orilla del lago. Olvidé decir que también llevaba mi guitarra, por si algo salía mal, siempre podía compensarlo con una canción. La tomé en mis manos y la afine. Empecé a tocar los acordes de mi canción favorita.

**If the squeaky wheels always getting the grease I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace. And I'll do it all again when I get done until I become your number one. No methods to the madness and no means of scape, gonna break every rule or bend them all outta shape**

**Si las llantas chirriantes siempre consiguen la grasa, estoy totalmente dedicado a perturbar la paz, y lo haré todo de nuevo cuando acabe hasta que yo sea tu número uno. No hay métodos para la locura ni intenciones de escapar, voy a romper cada regla o doblarlas fuera de forma.**

No me di cuenta y me quedé dormido. En mi sueño, me vi a mi mismo corriendo por la playa, tomado de la mano de Gwen. Luego jugábamos en el agua y luego nos tiramos al suelo, viéndonos el uno al otro. Entonces tomé su rostro en mis manos y fui acercándome más, más y más y entonces…

-¡¡TREEEEEEEEEEENT!!- La cara de Gwen fue reemplazada por la de Chris. Solté un gritó en la vida real, despertándome, y me descubrí a mi mismo con mis manos alrededor de la cara de Chris.

-Tranquilízate, viejo. Se que soy irresistible, pero no eres mi tipo.

-Yaaak… - Lo solté de inmediato y sacudí mis manos como si tuvieran gérmenes.

-Oye, solo quería decirte que Gwen estaba buscándote. Y tuve que venir yo a decírtelo porque todos los demás campistas hijos de su…

-Chris, es un programa familiar….

-…ellos, no quisieron venir porque estaban cenando.

-¿Cenando? Pero que….- Me di cuenta que ya estaba oscuro. Tomé mi guitarra y salí corriendo.

**It ain't a question of "how" just a matter of when**

**(No es una cuestion de "como" si no de cuando)**

**You get the message that I'm trying to send!**

**(¡Tú entiendes el mensaje que te estoy tratando de enviar!)**

**I'm under a spell; I'm in over my head**

**(Estoy bajo un hechizo, estoy revuelto de la cabeza)**

**And you know I'm going all of the way til the end**

**(Y tú sabes que voy a ir todo el camino hasta el final)**

Dios, cuanto tiempo había perdido. Corrí de nuevo a la cabaña. Me miré en el espejo. Tenía caca de pájaro en mi camisa. Me la quite rápidamente y me puse otra, que era exactamente igual a la otra, pero sin la porquería de pájaro. Me peine (a.k.a, me pase la mano por el pelo tratando de alisarlo), me puse una loción que siempre se ponía Geoff (ya que le funcionaba tanto con Bridgette, pensé que yo tendría la misma suerte) De nuevo tomé mi guitarra y salí corriendo de la cabaña.

**To stand out above the crowd**

**(Para destacar por encima de la multitud)**

**Even if I gotta shout out loud**

**(Incluso si tengo que gritar muy fuerte)**

**Til mine is the only face you see I'm gonna stand out**

**(Hasta que mi rostro sea el unico que veas, voy a destacar)**

**So you notice me**

**(Para que me notes)**

Al fin. La vi saliendo del comedor con Bridgette y LeShawna. Sonreí para mi mismo y caminé hacia ellas.

-Hola, chicas.

-Hola, Trent – Me contestaron las tres

-¿Por qué faltaste a la cena?- Me pregunto Bridgette.

-Me quedé dormido. Oye, Gwen, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Si, Trent. En realidad yo también tengo algo que decirte.

-Bien. Te vemos después, Gwen – Dijo Bridgette.

-Y no te olvides de contarlo todo con mucho detalle- Dijo LeShawna antes de salir corriendo.

Miré a Gwen, que estaba sonrojada un poco detrás de esa piel palida.

-Emm… Vamos a un lugar mas privado- Me dijo y me llevo con ella al bosque.

**If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just walking by**

**(Si tan solo pudiera hacer que te detuvieras y me vieras en lugar de simplemente caminar a mi lado)**

**There's nothing that I wouldn't do if it was getting you to notice I'm alive**

**(No hay nada que yo no haría si con eso logro que notes que estoy vivo)**

**All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance to prove I've got whatever it takes**

**(Todo lo que necesito es media oportunidad, una segunda opinion, una segunda mirada para probar que tengo lo necesario)**

**It's a piece of cake!**

**(¡Es muy fácil!)**

Cuando al fin estuvimos los dos completamente solos, la miré.

-Gwen… yo…ehmm…- El timido Trent sale a la luz otra vez.

-¿Por qué no dejas que yo hable primero?

-No, es que yo…

-Tal vez con eso tú no te sentirías…

-Lo que quiero decirte es muy importante

-y lo que quiero decirte podría hacer que…

-Lo que trato de decir es que…

Estuvimos hablando casi al mismo tiempo, pero al fin lo dijimos los dos juntos:

-Siento algo por ti

Me miró sorprendido y en su mirada pude ver mi propio asombro reflejado.

Y seguimos hablando al mismo tiempo:

-¿Tu sientes algo por mí? ¡Wow! Yo creí que tu nunca te fijarías en mí…

Nos reímos porque… bueno, la situación era divertida.

-Entonces….Puedo pedirte que…¿si quieres ser mi novia?

**To stand out above the crowd**

**(Para destacar por encima de la multitud)**

**Even if I gotta shout out loud**

**(Incluso si tengo que gritar muy fuerte)**

**Til mine is the only face you see I'm gonna stand out**

**(Hasta que mi rostro sea el unico que veas, voy a destacar)**

**So you notice me**

**(Para que me notes)**

Ella se cruzó de brazos y puso una cara pensativa. Al final, me sonrió y me dijó:

-Si, quiero ser tu novia.

Me alegre tanto por sus palabras que no podría describirlo siquiera.

Me miró muy tiernamente y me acerqué a ella. Al fin, nuestros labios se juntaron con un lindo beso. Nos abrazamos y yo no quería romper ese beso nunca. Era simplemente perfecto. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Lo único que se es que cuando dejamos de besarnos ya era mucho mas tarde.

-Ojala hagamos esto funcionar. Te quiero, Gwen.- Aun no me atrevía a decirle "te amo" por miedo a que se asustara y me dejara, aunque dentro de mí, estaba muy seguro de que la amaba.

-Yo igual quiero que funcione lo nuestro. Y también te quiero. Demasiado – Me dijo y me dio otro beso, solo que más corto.

-Bueno, ya va a amanecer. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí? – Le sugerí, señalando mi lugar preferido para sentarme debajo de los arboles.

-Me encantaría.

Así nos sentamos juntos. Le canté algunas canciones, ejem… también nos besamos… bastante xD… y vimos un muy bello amanecer. Si puedo decirlo, el más bello de todos los que vi en el campamento Wawanakwa.


End file.
